tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Khasra III
This article is about the third Khasra. For other uses, see Khasra. Khasra III is the present King-in-exile of Scundia, head of the Mallorein Clan and the father of Maple Mallorein who wants to liberate his homeland from the yoke of the Proninist Party. He is descended from Khasra I, but not Khasra II, as the second Khasra had his junk eaten by a shark. Khasra is also a prominent member of the Fellowship of Maar Sul and weakened the regenerative powers of demons in the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep, becoming the wielder of Morninglight and first Chaos Knight in millennia. He is presently travelling with the delegates of the Grand Alliance in Libaterra. Biography Early Years Khasra Mallorein had a typical Scundian prince's upbringing in Scundor. Lots of good food, fast women, and liquor. He was crowned King Khasra III of Scundia after his father's demise shortly after the Cataclysm. Khasra III is believed to be a throwback to a time before Scuns got lazy and dumb. Well, that's what they believe in Scundia. In Maar Sul, they think he's a bastard of someone from outside of Scundia and his real dad just wasn't smart enough to figure it out. The Maar Sulais are correct--however, Khasra does have legitimate Mallorein blood in his veins, through his mother's side as the King of Scundia married a distant cousin although neither of them knew it. Khasra's got purer Mallorein blood than the previous King, going all the way back to the founding of Clan Mallorein with Khasra I. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail Khasra lost his throne during the Proninist invasion of his homeland starting at Shit Harbour in 1016 AE. Since Scundia had always maintained close ties with Maar Sul, he applied to Prince Leon Alcibiates for sanctuary and received it. Khasra, his daughter Maple Mallorein and the remaining Scun Loyalists fled to Maar Sul while the Proninists took over Scundor. Khasra began working for King Gerard Aurelac of Maar Sul to try to abate the Proninist menace and restore his kingdom. He devised a strategy with Leon and Gerard Aurelac to lure the Proninists to Victoire and crush them there. He also suggested that Maar Sul should send some knights to help Loyalists take Remonton back from Proninist forces, and he mentioned that either Jardine or Matheson had to be funding the Proninist campaign in secret even though Leon was not willing to believe it at first. Khasra travelled with Armsmaster Steve to the Maar Sulais countryside to meet up with the Maar Sulais army. They soon caught up with the army and engaged the Proninists in the Second Battle of Victoire. Although it seemed that Khasra and his comrades would win, the Proninists suddenly got more reinforcements and forced the remaining Maar Sulais forces to flee. Khasra tried to reach the Remonian border with Steve and the others in the chaotic aftermath of the battle but instead they ended up in Scundia. Steve, however, managed to know a way back to Maar Sul without letting the Proninists know of his and Khasra's presence in Scundia. This information was something Khasra and his agents had not been aware of, and Khasra inquired how Steve could know something that even his Scundian spies did not know. He also began wondering about Steve's anonymity, and this seemed to trouble Steve as much as him. The two began to suspect one another, and their rivalry officially began. After a long and tiresome journey during which Khasra pulled many brutal pranks on Steve, they reached Maar Sul City alive. Khasra was upset to learn that his daughter Maple had gone mad in his absence when she had heard that he had gone missing. Maple seemed deranged when Khasra went to see her, and he worried if she could ever regain her sanity. Khasra did not have much time to dwell on such matters, though, because the Proninist army surrounded Maar Sul City not long after and began a year-long war of attrition. He could do nothing but wait until Andrei Pronin, the leader of the Proninist Party, made his move. While bored, Khasra used the opportunity to seduce and sleep with Steve's wife Ivy. However, he soon discovered that he had got syphilis from her and that the whole incident with Ivy had been part of Steve's dastardly and complex prank to infect Khasra with syphilis all along by using his wife as bait. Although Khasra ended up being the biological father of Ivy's son Liosliath who would be born during the siege, the child would legally belong to Steve and Ivy. A Game of Deception Ivy gave birth to Liosliath, and Gerard was crowned the King of Maar Sul. Proninists finally decided to end the siege and assaulted Maar Sul City in 1017 AE. Khasra and Gerard came up with a plan to capture the leader of the Proninists, Andrei Pronin. The plan turned out to be successful when the main Proninist force was lured into the city and Gerard challenged Pronin to a duel. Khasra helped capture Pronin, and the morale of the Proninists dropped when they heard that their leader was now a prisoner. Maar Sul had won but the war was far from over: the remaining Proninists, now led by General Boris Ivanov, would prove to be a tough opponent to defeat in the surrounding Maar Sulais countryside and Scundia. However, an unexpected development shadowed the victory: someone who looked like Khasra had appeared during the battle to mock Pronin, and later this same person had killed the imprisoned Proninist leader. The murderer of Pronin was dubbed Wolfsbane. Although Khasra was suspected at first, the investigators soon discovered that unholy magic had been used to murder Pronin in his cell. Because Khasra was a paladin and unable to use unholy magic, he was deemed innocent. Nevertheless everyone was troubled by Pronin's murder and that the culprit was still on the loose. A meeting was held sometime after Pronin's death. Khasra quickly explained that as long as the Proninist Party held Scundor, the Scuns could not aid Maar Sul against the remaining Proninists. He was surprised when Maple turned out to be well again, and he listened to her thoughts of bringing teachers to Scundia in order to educate the people there once the war was over. Gerard proposed that Maar Sul should receive aid from Remon, and Leon suggested that Khasra would lead an expedition to the magical Silverbranch Tree from which they might receive aid to cure the Blood Fever which had been wiping out Remonian elves. The journey would be dangerous, but Khasra was willing to lead the group to the heart of Yamato in order to strengthen the growing Grand Alliance and to liberate his homeland Scundia. Khasra was worried if the Tree could not help them, but Leon assured him that it was the only way to find a cure to the Blood Fever. Briss Phoenixheart joined Khasra's group which also included Leon, Steve, Alistair Wisteria and a few SAVAGE officers, and thus the Fellowship of Maar Sul was officially formed. They spent two days preparing for the journey and then headed for Proninist-occupied Port Dunross. Khasra shaved his beard and dyed his hair red in order to pass as a Dunrosian and said farewells to Maple. Khasra's false Dunrosian accent was put to good use as he spun a story about a booze-up in Scundor, and the party was allowed into the city. Khasra got to know Briss better, and their casual styles matched and they soon bonded, playfully referring to each other with various names. The fellowship met with Garth Tyrell, their liaison in the city, and later with Garth's superior, a masked man known as Major Oswald Flynn, in a local pub in Port Dunross. An arrangement was made, and Flynn said that Garth would provide the group with a carriage and take them past the Maar Sul-Libaterran border through the Proninist blockade. When the meeting ended and the party returned to their inn, Alistair immediately notified the party that he did not trust Flynn because the facts he had dug up about the major didn't match, and he told everyone to be careful. Khasra was unmoved by this but nevertheless began wondering if Flynn or Tyrell would actually become a liability or if Alistair was being paranoid. He decided to wait and see. Khasra's group and Garth headed for the border. Garth managed to bribe various Proninist guards along the way, and thus they reached the border safely. However, Garth explained that they were running low on supplies and they would have to stop by at Trinity Gask. Although Khasra was not happy about entering a city which was known to be an old base of the unpredictable Rebels, he realized they had no other choice and led the group into the city. Echoes of War After entering Trinity Gask, the fellowship ended up in the plaza where they witnessed the grand speech of the Rebel leader Glaurung Losstarot who, along with her Proninist and Totenkopf allies, officially formed the Crimson Coalition to oppose the rising power of the Grand Alliance. This new development troubled the fellowship greatly, but they knew they now had even more reason to complete their mission in order to gain Remon's full support behind Maar Sul. If they failed, this new threat from the Coalition would eventually crush the Alliance and, by association, Maar Sul. More info later. A Crimson Dawn More info later. Tears of the Sun Khasra and the rest of the fellowship appeared onboard the ''Hiltraud once they exited the portal. After the initial confusion was over, he and his friends introduced themselves to the other group which was led by Axikasha Keiran, an old friend of Leon who also happened to carry the sword Dawn. They soon found out that Ax's group was working for the Grand Alliance and that they were heading for Vanna to help a young Emir named Khalid al-Saif take over the throne from his treacherous aunt, Sultana Adela al-Saif. The fellowship quickly explained things about the Crimson Coalition to the unsuspecting heroes, and they decided to make a deal: they would help Ax's group if Ax would in return help them cure the Blood Fever with the help of Dawn and Dusk. Ax agreed, although she said that they would have to stop by at Alent and teleport back to Remon where Marcus Sarillius, the bearer of Dusk, was located in. Khasra and his friends promised to help Ax's group reach Alent once the Vanna quest was finished. The two groups eventually reached Vanna although Khasra was not happy about hearing of Khalid's bold plan to confront Adela in the throne room. Khalid managed to reassure him of the plan, though, and Khasra let it slide. He decided to accompany Khalid to the palace and represent Scundia although he was worried how much Despard looked like Khalid. When the groups got to the palace, things seemed to turn for the worse. Adela and Khalid had a duel with words, and despite attempts from Khasra and the others to calm them, it almost got out of hand. Only a timely appearance from Ismail, Khalid's friend, managed to make things better. However, this did not last when the goddess Artemicia appeared and challenged Khalid to play a little game. Khalid accepted, and he and the mage Xerathas d'Zarnagon ended up inside a giant, magical hourglass. Artemicia then let Khasra, Ax and the others know that they had exactly a week to find the lair of the Sirithai and bring back the head of the Sirithai leader to Vanna, or Khalid and Xerathas would die. Seeing no other choice, Khasra and the others agreed and hurried out of the palace to get ready for a journey to the desert. More info later. The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season More info later. Defiler's Touch The Point of No Return Heart of Darkness Aliases and Nicknames ; Bastard : A former nickname given to Khasra by Despard Silverbranch. ; Chaos Knight : Khasra's title among the Forgotten who think he'll resurrect Mardük's glory as his champion. Appearance Normally blond, bearded, and leonine, Khasra shaved his beard and dyed his hair red in order to pass for Dunrosian during a Maar Sulais covert operation. Since his identity was uncovered, Khasra is growing his beard back and letting his hair return to its natural color. He presently wields the sword Morninglight and wears the vermilion armor of a Chaos Knight. Personality and Traits Khasra is smarter than the average Scun, but that's not saying much. He is wholeheartedly dedicated to his people, and quite fond of Maar Sul as well. Powers and Abilities Khasra is a paladin, with typical paladin healing and protection magic. His skill with a sword is negligible, but he can still hold his own with your average NPC guardsman via the use of protection magic. Khasra has also gained the power of syphilis through his affair with Ivy Silverbranch, and it is unclear if he has gotten rid of it yet. Relationships Despard Silverbranch Despard (as Steve) and Khasra III immediately disliked each other and performed all sorts of silly and nasty pranks on one another. They became archrivals and stayed that way for a long time. Despard was not sure why he did not like Khasra until the truth was revealed at the Silverbranch Tree when he regained his memories. Despard had fought against Khasra III's ancestor, Khasra I. Khasra III looked exactly like the earlier Khasra and hence the animosity. Despard and Khasra III made a truce and have since begun acting in a more adult manner. Gerard Aurelac The young king of Maar Sul, Gerard Aurelac, idolizes Khasra. He even went so far at one point as to try grow a similar beard as Khasra. Leon Alcibiates Leon and Khasra get along well and are close friends. Maple Mallorein Khasra cares for his daughter Maple deeply, and the two often have playful banter when they are around one another. See also *Despard Silverbranch *Fellowship of Maar Sul *Gerard Aurelac *Mallorein Clan *Morninglight *Scundia Category:Characters Category:Clan Mallorein Category:Fellowship of Maar Sul Category:Humans Category:Scundia (faction) Category:Scundia (nation) Category:Third Age